sonictails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Novo Team Sonic
Team Sonic made its first appearance in Sonic Heroes as one of four teams playable in the game. At the start of Team Sonic's story, Sonic is running through a desert when Cream and Big arrive in a plane. Tails hands him a message from Dr. Eggman, saying that in three days, he will conquer the world. Up for a challenge, Sonic goes to stop him. Cream and Big come along as well, forming Team Sonic. This team's levels are for intermediate players of the game, and contain a variety of high speed sections. Their extra missions involve completing the stage in a certain time limit. Team Sonic's Team Blast is Sonic Overdrive. In the team "Super form", Team Super Sonic, the Team Blast is Super Sonic Power. Team Sonic's theme is "We Can" by Ted Poley and Tony Harnell. Sonic Riders seriesEdit In this series of games, the team is mainly referred to as Team Heroes. Sonic RidersEdit The team returns in Sonic Riders. Sonic, Cream and Knuckles encounter the Babylon Rogues (a group of thieving birds who ride Extreme Gear) who steal an emerald that the team was tracking. The next day, the three watch an announcement made by Dr. Eggman advertising the EX World Grand Prix, when Sonic discovers that the Babylon Rogues have entered the race. The trio signs up as Team Sonic and serve as the playable characters in the hero's story alongside Amy Rose. The members of each team develop a rivalry against their respective character. During the course of Sonic Riders, Wave criticized the handling of Tails' Extreme Gear, but this later helped Tails beat her in a race. In a Grand Prix race sponsored by Dr. Eggman, Sonic was just about to win, but was unaware of a bomb on his board. Wave detonated the bomb, causing Sonic to wipe out and Jet to unfairly win. In the Babylon Garden, Team Sonic, the Babylon Rogues and Amy faced off against the Babylon Guardian, and later found out the treasure of Babylon was a Flying Carpet. Before the credits rolled, Sonic gave Jet his box back, seeing as the Rogues needed it more. Sonic Riders: Zero GravityEdit In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Tails received a news report of MeteorTech robots going berserk. One of the berserk robots attacks Sonic and company, who proceeds to chase it. The team later finds a circular stone which was later revealed to control gravity. The team arrives at ruins, and Knuckles proceeds to examine it. On closer inspection, Knuckles infers that the ruins spoke of a "lightless black". Later, as Team Heroes and Amy meet up, the Babylon Rogues arrive and demand Sonic to hand over the Ark of the Cosmos, which was the circular stone that Sonic, Cream and Knuckles found. The team then collects the Arks of the Cosmos and lets Jet keep them as Sonic has no need for them. However, a MeteorTech Robot steals the Arks, and Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues proceed to defeat the robot and retrieve the Arks before they get sucked into the massive black hole. Later, Cream talks about the ruins' message to Sonic and Knuckles, telling them that it was a warning about using the Arks. Jet then appears and has a friendly race with Sonic. Sonic Free RidersEdit In Sonic Free Riders Sonic, Tails and Knuckles teamed up for the second World Grand Prix and competed against the Team Rose, Team Dark and Team Babylon for the title of the best Extreme Gear riding team in the world. Mario & Sonic seriesEdit In the crossover series Mario & Sonic, Team Sonic is expanded out to every character who originated from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Dr. Eggman, Shadow, Vector and Blaze1 are all included in Team Sonic. In the sequel, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, two more members joined Team Sonic: Silver the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic. Jet, Rouge, Sticks, Espio, Omega, Dr. Eggman Nega, Wave, Cream, Zazz, and Zavok joined Team Sonic in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Sonic Runners seriesEdit Sonic RunnersEdit Team Sonic returns as the main protagonists of Sonic Runners, which revolves around their constant attempt to stop a series of plans set by Dr. Eggman and to discover what exactly his true plan is. Though all three members appear together from the very start of the story, only Sonic is playable by default within the gameplay, while Cream and Knuckles must be unlocked.